1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to index management, and more particularly to an electronic device and an index managing method of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
More multi-media files, such as videos, movies, and pictures, are stored in electronic devices. However, it is difficult to find a particular file from such a number of multi-media files in an electronic device.
A find command allows for searching for the particular file. In detail, the find command allows a user to search for a file stored in the electronic device by various criteria including the file name or a date of creation or a date of modification or the type of the file, and according to the criteria selected by the user, the find command will search all storage sections or sections selected by the user in the electronic device and provides search results corresponding to the criteria. Such method is time consuming when the storage sections contain a lot of multi-media files and only provides the search results including the criteria selected by the user.